


Recueil

by reborn77184 (noixhowl22547)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noixhowl22547/pseuds/reborn77184
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS avec du SenaxAll, possible qu'il y ait d'autres couples.
Relationships: Kobayakawa Sena/Kongo Agon, Kobayakawa Sena/Shin Seijuurou, Kobayakawa Sena/Yamato Takeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Recueil

-En toute franchise, quel est votre genre de fille ? Demanda Riko Kumabukuro.

-Une jolie nana. Je veux pas d'un boudin, décréta Agon Kongo sans aucune hésitation.

Ça, c'est ce qu'avait répondu le génie quelques jours auparavant. Avant le match contre Deimon. Avant de vraiment rencontrer Sena Kobayakawa.

À ce moment là, l'Utility Player et le petit Running Back ne s'étaient croisés que deux fois. La première sur un pont, celui où Sena et Mamori Azenaki cherchaient Kami savait quoi et la deuxième fois lors du tirage au sort du tournoi du Kantô. Pendant ce dernier événement, Agon avait lancé un ballon de football américain à la tête de celui qui hantera ses pensées par la suite.

Le match des Shinryuji Naga contre les Deimon Devil Bat passa. L'équipe d'Hiruma Yoichi gagna. De pas grand chose hein, 36 à 35. Mais ils avaient quand même gagné.

Et ça, ça faisait enrager Agon, d'avoir perdu contre une « bande de poubelles ». Mais pire que tout : il avait perdu contre un type qui faisait 31cm de moins que lui. Ce même type qui lui avait enfoncé la tête dans le gazon.

Alors le cadet des Kongo avait décidé d'espionner. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant puisqu'il avait une totale confiance en ses réflexes divins et qu'il était sûr d'emporter chacun de ses matchs.

Donc quand il ne s'entraînait pas, parfois entouré de deux ou trois filles parce qu'il faut pas abuser non plus, on pouvait le trouver vers la maison du petit Eyeshield 21. Plusieurs fois il l'avait vu, ce « Sena », courir avec Seijuro Shin, les deux faisant leur footing, parlant parfois, ou restant muets, se concentrant sur ce qu'ils faisaient ou, à sa grande horreur, se contentant d'apprécier la présence de l'un et l'autre.

Du moins c'est ce qu'Agon se disait. Et ça aussi ça le mettait dans une rage folle.

Tous les joueurs du Kantô étaient au courant de la rivalité qui existait entre Shin et Sena. Celle qui avait vue le jour sur le terrain, devant les yeux du génie qui était là pour observer le Linebacker. Il n'avait à l'époque pas prêté plus attention que ça au Running Back. Quel fou il avait été.

Kobayakawa était certes petit, maigrichon, timide à souhait mais possédait une force et un caractère inimaginable. Il avait « terrassé » les plus forts dans leur domaine les uns après les autres. Alors le voir papoter tranquillement avec ce Shin l'énervait.

Parce que lui seul avait le droit de le mettre en confiance de la sorte. Comment ? Bonne question. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il faisait peur aux autres et Sena n'y échappait pas. « Rien qu'à voir son comportement sur le terrain », marmonna l'Utility Player dans sa barbe un jour qu'il rentrait chez lui après une séance d'entraînement.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Agon lui seul avait le droit de le faire sourire de la sorte. Un sourire doux couronné un léger rire la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas à Shin de le mettre dans cet état. Ça non.

Un jour que les Devil Bats profitaient de la chaleur du soleil d'été pour faire une bataille d'eau sur le terrain d'entraînement, le génie pu apercevoir les courbes du torse du plus petit à travers son T-shirt trempé. « T'es pas venu là pour ça, putain », se dit Agon à lui-même, espérant faire en sorte que ses yeux se détachent du début d'abdominaux du Running Back.

Hélas pour lui, il n'en fut pas ainsi. Pire, Sena eut la merveilleuse idée d'enlever son vêtement, suivant ses coéquipiers qui étaient déjà aux trois-quart torse nu. Le numéro 21 riait, était détendu, respirait la joie de vivre par tous les pores de la peau. Le numéro 2 quant à lui, bouillait de colère.

Jaloux. Il était tout bonnement jaloux des coéquipiers de Sena. Il sentit son sang bouillir encore plus lorsque la poubelle blonde avec une cicatrice sur la joue passa son bras autour des épaules du plus petit. Il n'allait définitivement pas laisser passer ça.

Dans un accès de rage il descendit de la pelouse et se dirigea vers Kobayakawa. Ce dernier, dos à lui, ne le vit qu'au dernier moment : quand l'Utility Player fendit l'air du tranchant de la main pour s'abattre sur le bras du blond.

Jumonji se tint le bras à l'endroit où le coup fut porté.

-Non mais ça va pas Agon ?! Cria-t-il en le reconnaissant.

-La ferme, poubelle, fit le génie. Viens avec moi toi.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en prenant Sena par l'avant bras, le tirant derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait du terrain de sport.

-Hiiie ! Agon ! S'exclama le plus petit qui essayait de garder le même rythme que lui. Ralentit au moins !

-Plus vite tu seras éloigné d'eux, mieux ce sera, grommela l'Utility Player.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

-Et remets un T-shirt putain ! S'écria Agon.

-Hiiie ! Mais... Il... Il est resté là-bas.

Le « putain de dreadlocks », comme l'appelait Hiruma, soupira, s'arrêta et enleva son propre haut sous le regard affolé du Running Back. « Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? », se demanda le plus petit.

-Tiens, mets ça, ordonna l'homme à lunettes en lui tendant le vêtement.

Sena le prit doucement puis l'enfila rapidement quand il sentit le regard courroucé du joueur sur lui.

-Bien, tu vas venir chez moi maintenant. Faut qu'on parle.

-Parler ? Mais de quoi ?

Agon ne répondit pas mais continua de le traîner jusqu'à une maison somme toute normale, quoi qu'un peu grande. Il ouvrit la porte sous le regard subjugué de son jumeau.

-U-Unsui ! S'écria Sena. Aide moi !

-Fais un pas vers nous et je t'arrache la tête. On est bien d'accord ma crotte ?

Unsui soupira face à la menace de son frère, mais hocha la tête. Le plus petit ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la peur qu'Agon mette son plan d'assassinat à exécution ou si c'est parce qu'il savait que le génie ne lui ferait pas de mal. « Pitié que ce soit la deuxième option », pria-t-il.

Sena se fit littéralement trimballé dans les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui semblait être la chambre du plus grand qui le balança sur le lit. Le Kobayakawa ferma les yeux et rentra la tête quand il vit Agon approcher. Il allait se cacher la figure derrière ses bras mais il entendit distinctement une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre un jour de la bouche du génie :

-Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

Alors Sena ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et se redressa. Agon était assis à sa chaise de bureau. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes était courbé vers l'avant et avant tout en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il le regardait intensément, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose.

-Tu... Tu voulais me parler ? Demanda Sena.

-Ouais, fit l'Utility Player après deux secondes de silence.

Le plus petit haussa un sourcil quand il vit Agon se passer une de ses grandes mains sur le visage. Il semblait... Stressé ? « Impossible, on parle d'Agon Kongo là », se raisonna Sena.

Le portable du Naga vibra brièvement. Il le prit, lu le message et sembla s'énerver. Le Running Back déglutit difficilement. Pitié qu'il ne décharge pas se colère sur lui. Mais l'autre joueur reposa son smartphone sur le bureau et se remit dans la même position que plus tôt.

-Sors avec moi, dit-il.

-Hein ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu poub- Sena, se rattrapa Agon.

-Mais... Tu... Enfin...

-Abrège putain !

Sena respira un bon coup, prit son air le plus sérieux, celui qu'il réservait à ses adversaires et lui répondit :

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Haaa ?! Fit le Naga. Et en quoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

-Tu n'as même pas de sentiment pour moi, dit Sena.

-Tch. Je sais très bien ce que je ressens.

-Et tu ressens quoi ? Demanda le plus petit sur un ton de défit.

Agon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs. Depuis quand Sena Kobayakawa avait-il des couilles comme ça ? Le plus grand eut un léger sourire en coin. Intéressant.

Au lieu de continuer cette conversation qu'Agon jugeait d' « inutile », il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit et par la même occasion du jeune homme qui était dessus. Il s'arrêta lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le matelas. Il devait avoir un sourire inquiétant au vue de la réaction de panique du plus petit.

L'Utility Player posa un genoux sur le lit et se pencha pour prendre Sena dans ses bras. Agon resserra l’étau quand il sentit le cœur de l'autre battre à tout rompre. En le tenant fort contre sa poitrine, il alla s'allonger sur le matelas.

Il se sentait serein comme ça. Ça en était presque flippant si vous vouliez son avis. Quand Sena sa calma, le plus grand desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui.

-Euh... Agon ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Grommela-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie.

-Mai-

-La ferme !

Sena obtempéra. L'odeur d'Agon l'enveloppait, ça sentait bon. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de la quiétude de la situation, bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison du geste du Naga.

Il sentit l'un des pouces de l'Utility Player faire des vas et viens dans son dos. Là, il découvrit une autre facette du joueur. Une facette détendue et, bizarrement, ça lui faisait plaisir de la connaître.

Il devait se l'avouer à lui-même, il avait envie de rester dans cette position. Il s'y sentait en sécurité, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal à l'instant présent. « Ou même plus tard », se dit-il en enfonçant son visage dans le torse toujours nu d'Agon. Car il avait l’intuition qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça.

Plus tard dans la journée, Sena demanda au Naga ce qui l'avait mit en colère quand il avait lu le SMS. Agon lui tendit juste le portable, un message d'un numéro inconnu disait simplement :

_Kékéké, je te laisse le putain de nabot une journée mais je veux qu'il soit sur le terrain d'entraînement demain matin, compris ?_


End file.
